


Mrs Doctor

by Oienel



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Relationship between coworkers is never easy. Especially so when both of them work in a hospital.





	Mrs Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fill for a [tumblr](http://thong-in-the-twist.tumblr.com/post/171864690166/hii-can-you-write-a-drabble-for-gong-yoo-and-your) prompt.

“Here you go.” You smile, when you take the manila envelope and you pry it open as you walk down the corridor. You were so anxious to receive it, to prove him wrong.

You quickly scan the charts on the single page, and without a blink, you stuff it back. You allow your arm to fall down and you squeeze it a little too tight for it to be only a measure not to let the envelope out of your hand.

“Good morning!” Nurse’s chirpy voice comes to you and you smile at her, as she passes you. Several other “goodmornings” are thrown your way, and you make sure to answer all of them. You find the room, you’ve been trying to reach, and you knock slightly before coming in.

“Hello, Mrs Doctor! We’ve been waiting for you.” You expect the patient to be alone and asleep. And true enough patient is asleep, but he is definitely not alone, as Doctor Gong is reading his chart when you enter.

You certainly didn’t want him there. It’s your patient. It’s your responsibility, and yet Jicheol is here to make sure you don’t screw up.

You close the door slowly, allowing yourself to roll your eyes with your back to the older doctor. He was already there when you started, and he was there on every step of your way. And he is still there to make sure you won’t lose all you’ve worked for.

But it doesn’t make it easier.

You turn around, and you walk to the machinery to check vitals, and you plainly see how bad they are. It’s stable but bad, and it’s your fault. And you were about to make it worse.

“You were right.” You say, and Jicheol shrugs.

“Well, we only ruled out meningitis. It doesn’t yet mean that parasites are too blame.”

“But roundworms in feces show that pretty clearly.” You say although it pains you. The doctor looks at you with eyebrows raised high, so you hand him the envelope. He takes it and checks the results of the test you’ve asked for earlier. It was to rule Jicheol’s idea out, but as it turned out – he was right.

As always.

You’ll give him point for not smiling.

*

“The only thing I need now is rest.” You laugh because that sounds ridiculous. You are on call today, it doesn’t matter that you’ve just gone out of your second operation today. When they call you go. Your anesthesiologist sighs at your laugh, and fishes pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. You don’t have the moral imperative to tell him off for being a doctor yet smoking.

You smoke occasionally. You know how it feels when you live only on coffee and cigarettes. Jaesuk nods to you and disappears into the staircase and you walk forward, enjoying the quietness of the corridor. It’s middle of the night, no patient should be out. Nurses are also lulled by the seemingly quiet hospital – but you all know better. At the first sign of trouble, everyone would be on their feet.

But for now, you can all just rest.

You reach your destination, and you crack open the door leading to the female sleeping room. You can hear the quiet breathing, luring you in, but you decide that you have something else to do.

Few steps forward and you reach another quiet room, and once again you crack the door open, but this time you just slide in. It mirrors the other one, but the sleeping sounds are a little louder. You tiptoe through the room, reaching bunk beds, and sure enough, Jicheol is sleeping on the lower bed.

No one would make his sleep on the upper one.

You kick your shoes off and you sneak under his covers.

He is wearing scrubs, just like you are and he smells of disinfectant – which also is the scent that surrounds you. Hospital, everything here smells like disinfectant.

His body instinctively recognizes that he is not alone, and he shifts allowing you to hug him. You do that, although you know that if you do that he is going to stir awake. And he should be resting. As should you.

“Hello, Mrs Doctor.” He murmurs, and you breathe quiet “hi” in return. He is warm and familiar, and you push yourself further into his personal space, fitting your head under his chin, your nose at his neck. He hums quietly, and there it is his octopus hug, hands travelling way further than it’s needed. You smile, feeling peaceful, knowing that in few seconds you will be asleep. It’s dark and warm, and quiet, and someone working in the hospital doesn’t need anything more.

You don’t know what changes, but you know Jicheol’s mind before he tries to do anything.

“No.” You whisper harshly, and sure enough, he whines quietly, hand sliding down your back. “Jicheol, I said no.”

“It’s been so long, and you came here in the middle of the night. “He pleads, and you agree with the premise, not with the conclusion.

“I came here to rest with my fiancé, not to fuck him.” You whisper as someone snores.

“You can rest. I will do the work.” He murmurs, as his hand slides into your pants. You grab his wrist and you yank it back up.

“We are not fucking, while your intern is above us.” You reason, but he uses his body weight to push you on your back, and damn, you love when he does that. And knows that as well. You may be saying no, but you want it just as bad. It’s been long.

“You no into that?” He asks and kisses your neck. You caress his nape, exhaling – he would be so good. He would be so good for you.

“No, I am not into that. But I am certainly into good grammar.” You answer pushing your leg between his, putting pressure on his crotch. He murmurs quietly and kisses your neck. “Jicheol, we can’t.”

“But I can tell them that they didn’t hear anything. You know I can do that.” He says, rocking slightly on top of you, moving so he can rest his forehead against yours. That is unethical, that would be a horrible abuse of power, but it’s so tempting. “C’mon.”

You kiss him, knowing that you shouldn’t, and his quiet groan is victorious. You pinch his side.

“Quiet!” You reprimand him in a hushed voice, but even in darkness, you can see his smile.

Suddenly your phone starts buzzing. Just like Jicheol’s. And his intern’s.

It’s instinctive. Both you and Jicheol roll out of the bed, blindly searching for shoes. Even if someone is surprised to see you there, no one says anything, as you one by one bolt out of the doors, mixing with girls leaving the other door.

Time for teasing will come later.


End file.
